The Mysteries of an Impossible Girl
by Welcome to the TARDIS
Summary: Taking place in between episodes of season 7, the Doctor and Clara get to know each other by doing a multitude of things, including eating pizza, and going to the beach. Could spending so much time together lead to a bit of romance? *On hiatus
1. The Rings of Akhenaten

Authors note: Hello! I started writing this story the other day, and quite enjoyed what I have so far, so I thought why not post it here? I hope you enjoy chapter one! It takes place after the events of "The Rings of Akhenaten' So there is a very light spoiler warning! Please review/favorite/follow if you enjoy it! I really appreciate it :)

**Chapter One**

**The Rings of Akhenaten**

"So just how big is this place?"

It had been exactly 38 minutes since the Doctor, and I had returned to the TARDIS. I had spent the first five minutes catching my breath, not that I really needed to, it was kind of to make up for the whole day. The next 7 minutes were taken up by the Doctor going on about some sort of alien technology he had seen when we were in the market, before the whole giant sun monster thing came, I honestly didn't understand a word he was saying 99% of the time.

During the remaining 26 minutes, I watched the Doctor tinker with his TARDIS. He was obviously very deep in thought, so I didn't distract him, instead I sat in this hanging metal chair that was off to the side of the control panel.

But now I was bored, sitting in silence was not my favorite pass time, especially when there were so many other interesting things to do!

The Doctor popped up from beneath some electric panels and gave me a cheeky grin. "I thought you'd never ask!"

I glanced around the room, it couldn't be too big could it? I mean it was still just a little blue box on the outside. I figured that there must just be the basic necessities right? The Doctor lived here so he must have a kitchen, and a bedroom, and a bathroom at least. Unless timelords didn't have bedrooms or bathrooms or kitchens... I blinked thinking about the possibility, he certainly looked human so I just had kind of assumed...

"Would you like to go on the grand tour?" I was snapped out of my thoughts "well it's not the whole tour, just the basic tour..." the Doctor added "so would you like to go on the basic tour?!" He was very enthusiastic about the idea.

"Of course I want to go on the tour!" I jumped out of my seat and bounced over to the Doctor "lead the way!"

We headed down a hallway that seemed to go on forever. After making a few turns we made it to the kitchen (so he did have a kitchen!) It was very basic, but from the quick glimpse I got, it seemed pretty well stocked. As we continued walking we passed a lot of doors. Lots and lots of doors. The Doctor told me what most the rooms were as we passed, and I was astounded by how many amazing things were in that snog box! We passed by bathrooms, and closets, and a library, an observatory, an indoor swimming pool, a fully stocked bar, even a whole room dedicated to Harry Potter memorabilia!

Eventually the Doctor stopped in the middle of a hall and stretched his arms out. "You have a decision to make Clara!" He informed me "you get to pick your room!"

I felt my eyes widen a bit when he told me this, I hadn't really thought about where I was going to be staying, and now I had to pick a room. There were so many! I had one question before I even began to look though. "Where's your room?"

The alien in my company cocked his head to the side a bit, probably wondering why I was asking. "Oh it's back a few halls, by the second library." Of course he would have two libraries.

"I want to look down that hall" I declared. I would never admit that I was a bit nervous about staying alone in such a large and confusing time machine.

"Alrighty then!" The Doctor began leading me down the hall again, and after a few turns we had made it to the right place.

I wandered down a few doors until I stopped at one that seemed to be calling my name, I looked to the Doctor for permission to open the door, and when he nodded I pushed it open.

It was perfect! My mouth dropped open when I took in the view. It wasn't even that elaborate or fancy, but it was so... me. I walked over to the queen size bed and pressed my hands into the mattress. Even the bed was perfect. It was as if this room was made just for me! The Doctor came up behind me and peered around the room.

"I could've sworn this was a Disney princess themed room earlier..." he muttered "the TARDIS must've prepared this just for you!"

"Wait you mean..." I turned around to face the Doctor "the TARDIS can just... change itself?"

"Exactly!" the Doctor beamed "it doesn't do it often, but it must like you if it did this for you!"

I thought back to earlier when the TARDIS wouldn't let me open the door, it sure had mixed feelings about me...

"Coincidently, my room is exactly right across the hall from here" the Doctor stated nonchalantly "I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Oh no, not at all!" I assured quickly.

"Ok then!" he chirped childishly and gave me a look. A look that I didn't understand at all.

"What?"

"I was just thinking-"

"That's dangerous"

"Oh come on" the Doctor rolled his eyes "that joke is way overused!"

"Ok then, continue your thought."

"I was thinking that since I'm very hungry, you must be hungry too!"

"When did you become a rocket scientist?"

"I've been a rocket scientist since before rocket science was invented!" The Doctor paused "oh you were being sarcastic weren't you?"

"Yes I was" I nodded "so what were you saying about being hungry?'

"I think we should get something to eat!" He declared.

"What do you have been in mind?"

"Well" he paused "I was thinking, that since we had such an exciting day, we could maybe get a pizza and just... Relax for a while" he looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"You do that?" I asked, realizing just how normal the request was. I hadn't know the Doctor for very long, but from what I could tell, he didn't seem to stay in place for very long.

"Well not very often" he shrugged "but yeah sometimes it's nice to just do... Human things."

"Eating pizza is most certainly a human thing" I clarified "so we could get pizza from anywhere, or anywhen" I determined "wow that's a lot of options!"

"Indeed it is!" the Doctor agreed "I have a few places in mind though! Do you like stuffed crust?"

I laughed. It was funny to hear such an alien man asking me what kind of pizza I liked.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing" I smirked "and for the record, I do like stuffed crust."

One and a half hours and one pizza later me and the Doctor sat cuddled up on a couch in a small entertainment room that was made up of a large tv, and large stereo speakers to go along with it. Well take that back, I was cuddled up, the Doctor was kind of just fidgeting at the other end of the couch.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching him interestedly.

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything!" He protested quite forcefully.

"Jeez Mr. Grumpypants, do you need to go to bed?"

"Sorry" he bowed his head "I just can't stand sitting still for so long!"

"Well maybe part of the problem is that your way over there-" I motioned to the large gap of space in between us "-and I'm way over here. Kind of hard to communicate with the awkward distance."

"Oh" he looked down at the open couch cushion which now seemed huge. I patted it reassuringly, and he scooted over just a bit. I gave him a look that said 'seriously?' "Isn't this kind of couple-y" he asked "I feel like it is."

"It's only couple-y if you make it couple-y" I shrugged.

The doctor made an unexplainable sound, and scooted over a little closer. "I don't bite" I laughed.

"Are you sure about that?" He replied and laughed along with me. I sighed, relieved that that awkward moment was over.

"Any movies you'd like to watch?" The Doctor asked as he picked up a TV remote off a coffee table in front of us.

"I thought you couldn't sit still?"

"How about a Disney classic?" He asked, changing the subject.

I decided to let it pass. "Well it's definitely not a classic, but I rather like that one with the cartoon princess that goes to the real world. What's it called? Oh yeah Enchanted!"

"Oh I like that one!" The Doctor grinned and began pressing buttons on the TV remote "Enchanted it is!"

I had ignored it when the Doctor had scooted even closer to me. I had ignored it when he casually wrapped his arm around me. I had even ignored it when he began playing with my hair. But I could not ignore it when he began to gently rub the back of my neck with his thumb.

I turned my head so that I could see his face, he seemed to be in a daze, his eyes glazed over and his mouth open just a gap, like someone who was sleeping's. "Doctor!" I said loud enough to get his attention. He quickly sat up straight and let his hand fall down from where it had been on the back of my neck.

"Sorry" he mumbled, apologetically "I kind of zoned out there..."

"The great and mighty timelord zoned out?" I gasped sarcastically.

"Shut up" He turned so that he wasn't facing me anymore. Was he actually upset?

"Hey" I put my hand on his shoulder "I don't really care" I pointed out.

"I just-" he choked "I just don't want to lose you again!" I felt my eyes widen and turned the Doctor around so that I could see his watery eyes.

"Why would you lose me?" I asked "I'm right here! I'm not going anywhere!"

"I'm sorry" he kept apologizing over and over. I had no idea why he had such a sudden mood change, but I didn't like it at all. Seeing the brave man I had only just met on the verge of tears made me want to cry as well. Which wasn't a good thing.

I pulled him close and hugged him. Burrowing my face into his chest, I could hear both of his hearts beating quickly.

We stayed like that for a while. I don't know exactly how long, but from that day forward I knew that I would never leave the Doctor. No matter what. I would be with that man forever, because he needed me there.


	2. Cold War

Hello! I'd just like to say thanks for the positive feedback on chapter one! I really appreciate it! This chapter takes place after "Cold War", and will continue into Chapter 3. Warning! Silliness ahead! ENJOY!

**Chapter Two**

**Cold War**

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

We were back in the TARDIS, after an exciting day of not only being trapped on a sinking submarine, but also meeting a rather unfriendly Ice Warrior. There were quite a few perks to the day though, now Grand Marshall Skaldak knew who I was. Silly timelines, always getting mixed up.

"You have to take me there!" My brunette travelling companion, Clara insisted. I had just told her a little bit about the planet Jalahou. It was like the ultimate travel destination! Literally! Beaches, and amusement parks, and little strips of cheap gift shops that you only saw in tourist areas.

"I'm sure we can get around to going there someday" I smiled as I examined a bundle of wires tangled up underneath the TARDIS's control panel.

"Well I hope that someday is soon!" Clara let me know "I'm going to go get cleaned up! All that dirty ocean water is enough to make anyone need to take a shower!"

"Can you find your way to your room without getting lost?" I asked half jokingly.

"Yeah I can!" Clara laughed that silly little laugh of hers, and was on her way into the corridors of the TARDIS. Not before shouting "Hey maybe you should take a shower too!" I self-consciously sniffed my coat sleeve, and wrinkled up my nose. Maybe Clara was right...

I carefully stood up, avoiding stepping on any fragile part of the TARDIS's wiring. As I walked back into the familiar halls of my ship, I thought about all the things that had happened earlier that day. Well technically on the TARDIS it was like having one giant never-ending day, what with the time travel and all. I thought about how Clara had actually stayed when I told her actually stayed. It was funny how shocking that statement was to me, after all of the stubborn travelling companions I'd had, Clara had actually followed my directions. That was a pretty big feat. But I also knew that the main reason Clara had stayed was because she was afraid. She was genuinely afraid. But she was also very brave. So very brave. Clara Oswald was a very brave young lady.

I finally approached my bedroom, I could hear the shower running in the room across from mine. I was so glad that the TARDIS never ran out of hot water. I turned the silver knob in my own shower and walked out into my bedroom to take off my clothes, leaving them in a pile on my bed. As soon as I was about to step into the hot water I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

I quickly tied a towel around my waist, and opened the door.

"I don't have any clothes." There stood Clara, a towel covering her body, and another one wrapped in her hair.

"You remember where the wardrobe is don't you?" I asked, recalling back to this morning when she had found her way there perfectly fine.

"The TARDIS won't let me in!" Clara huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I told you it didn't like me!"

"I'm sure she likes you" I assured "she must just be adding new clothing items to the collection! Happens quite often actually, usually when the present day era is going through new style fazes."

"Well that's great and all, but I can't walk around naked for the rest of the day, who knows how long it will take for the door to the wardrobe to unlock!"

I scratched the back of my head, I didn't have any spare women's clothing lying around. That would be a bit strange. But I couldn't say that I had never been in a situation like this before, in fact in 900 years I had ran across quite a few similar situations, so I knew what to do.

I stepped back from the doorway and allowed Clara to step into my room. She immediately headed over to my dresser and began opening drawers.

"You better warn me if there's anything in here that I shouldn't be seeing" Clara looked up from my dresser.

"What would be in there?"

"Well you are a guy, even if you are alien." I felt my cheeks redden realizing what she was implying.

"You're safe" I muttered.

"Good" and she went back to digging through my underwear drawer. "Do these actually fit you?" Clara held up a pair of rather small boxers and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Those aren't mine- I mean they are mine, but-"

"I don't even want to know" Clara sighed and pulled a white t-shirt out of another drawer. 'Ok I'm done here, you can take your shower now!" She smiled softly and walked out of the room.

What a mystery that girl was.

Much to my dislike, after a nice nap (which only lasted like an hour at most), I woke up to the sound of knocking on my bedroom door. Being the lazy person I was I shouted a "come in" while staying bundled up in my bed.

The Doctor opened the door and stepped in my room. "Sorry to wake you" he apologized "I just wanted to let you know that the wardrobe unlocked, and also I was wondering if you were hungry, because I don't want you to starve. That would be bad!" He rambled.

I pushed a stray strand of hair out of my eyes and propped myself up into a sitting position on my bed. "Thanks for letting me know, and I suppose I am a bit hungry" I realized.

"Well whatever would you like to eat?" He grinned his usual grin and I forced myself to climb out from underneath all of my blankets. I was still wearing the Doctor's large t-shirt and boxers so I'm sure I looked ridiculous, but that doesn't matter I suppose.

"You know what sounds good to eat?" I paused "breakfast food, like french toast and sausage and orange juice!" I licked my lips just thinking of the meal.

"Well" the Doctor paused for effect "I think I know just the place!" His grin widened even further "and it may or may not be on a particular planet I was telling you about earlier."

I felt a smile spread across my face "Do you mean what I think you mean?

"Well that depends what you're thinking!" The Doctor laughed and tapped my nose with his pointer finger. "There is one thing though" he added.

"And what might that be?"

"It requires clothes!" he chuckled.

"What do I wear? Help me choose!" I had no idea what sort of dressing customs this foreign planet had, and certainly not what the weather was like either!

"Tallyho!" The Doctor threw his fist in the air in a childish manner and began marching out of the room. I quickly jumped out of bed and followed him down the hall, thinking about all the amazing possibilities of Jalahou.

The wardrobe had made obvious changes since the last time I had been in the room, but probably the most obvious change was that the floors were no longer covered in unused clothes. They must've been moved back to their right places, on hangers, or folded on shelves. The wardrobe had sort of a grocery store feel to it. By that I mean because of the way it was set up, the humongous room was split up into aisles according to the sort of clothing was held in it. Some aisles were marked with normal titles like "Men's Dress Wear" or "Casual Women's Blouses", but other aisles were marked with "Mangolian Togas (with rhinestones)" or "Decorative Pillow Sham Themed Pants".

I carefully followed the Doctor as he winded down the aisles, searching for what he was looking for. Eventually he came to an abrupt stop and murmured an "ah ha!"

"Women's Beachwear" I read the title on the plaque aloud "Also Known as Jalahouen Casual Wear, or Megazonian Formal apparel".

"Exactly what we're looking for!" The Doctor clasped his hands together "so take a look around! Most anything in this section will be appropriate!" he turned around and started skimming through racks of clothes "well except maybe this" he grimaced holding up a bright orange, cropped tank top that was covered in white lace near the neckline, but then was followed by gold and silver rhinestones all across the front. Yeah that was a big no.

I walked down the aisle contemplating my choices. I found a pair of light blue denim shorts with frayed edges that would probably cover down to my high to mid-thigh. As I was looking through tank tops I noticed that I was approaching a large section of bathing suits ranging from one pieces to bikinis.

"Any chance we'll go swimming?" I called, I wasn't sure where the Doctor had wandered off to, maybe the men's equivalent of this section?

"I like swimming!" Was his muffled response. I took that as a yes, and began to look through the never-ending section of swim wear.

After what seemed like forever I found a simple bikini, the bottoms were tie dyed all different colors of the rainbow, and the top was a light blue and strapless, the fabric in the front criss crossed in the middle.

I also grabbed a plain white bathing suit cover up, and a black tank top with some sort of pink embroidered pattern on the front.

I headed back the way the Doctor and I had come, finding him walking in my direction. "Have you got what you need?" He called.

"Yeah!" I responded "How about you?"

"Yup! Go get changed! I'll be in the control room!" and with that he walked out of sight leaving me to follow his orders.

I walked into the control room wearing my newly acquired outfit, I found the Doctor standing in the room, apparently waiting for me. He was wear khaki colored shorts that ended halfway down his knee, and a light green t-shirt with the word "Hollister" etched across the front in bold silver letters. He was also adorning brown "man flip flops" on his feet. I must've been looking him over for at least a whole minute, he looked so different wearing casual clothes, and without that darned bow tie of course.

"Are you ready?" He asked promptly.

"Yes!"

And he led the way onto the planet, a buzz of excitement filling my brain


	3. Jalahou

HI! I'd just like to say thanks so so so SO much for the great feedback I've gotten on this story! Feel free to keep it up ;) After watching Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS, I've had some major whouffle inspiration, so I hope to keep updating this story regularly! That's about it for now, this chapter is a continuation of the last one, ENJOY! Oh and P.S this chapter ended up a lot longer than I expected, I hope you don't mind!

**Chapter 3**

**Jalahou**

"Oh my stars" I gasped as I took in the view. It was absolutely gorgeous! We were standing on a paved road looking directly at an amazing beach. It's sand was perfectly smooth and it's peach color was accented by what looked like tiny pieces of rainbow-colored gemstones. The water was a beautiful teal color, and the small waves were breaking at the top leaving accents of white throughout. The sky was a deep pink color that faded into a soft yellow as it neared the horizon.

I looked over to the Doctor who was watching the scenery as well. "It sure is nice" he said when he noticed I had looked over at him.

"Very nice" I responded, I'm sure he could hear the awe in my voice.

"Well, we can come back here in a bit!" The Doctor informed me. "Let's go get that french toast!"

It was a small café, stuck in between an old souvenir shop, and a boat rental building that looked like it hadn't had any customers in months. I watched Clara as her facial expression went from overjoyed to a bit disappointed. "Trust me" I said "It's a lot better than it looks" I promised.

I had been to the restaurant only once before, but the memories I had of the place were very positive, so I had a good feeling about going back. I pushed open the door to the café and the land of pastel colors and alien creatures was unveiled. A few feet ahead of the door was a hostess's booth. The hostess in question was of the race Ganomelia. She had all the basic features of a human (or timelord, same thing) other than the obvious lime green horns that were poking out of her head, and the bright orange lips, and not to mention the electric blue eyes. I asked for a table for two and Clara and I were escorted to an open booth.

As soon as the hostess left the table, Clara looked up at me with a dumbfounded stare. "What" it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Well you must remember that we are most certainly not on Earth" I reminded her "Ganomelians make of 1/75 of the planets population, it isn't uncommon to see them here. They're quite normal too, well by human aspects. They have a bit of a speech defect though-"

"So what are you going to order?" Clara interrupted me mid sentence. I must've been rambling again...

"They have this amazing banana bread here if I remember correctly. Well its more of a banana cake I suppose, it's more cakeish than breadish."

"I don't see french toast on here" Clara was scanning the menu "you said they had french toast!"

"They do!" I opened my menu and read down the list. "It's right here!" I pointed to the item on my menu.

Clara looked back down on her own menu "that says 'toasted bread with cinnamon and other things as a coating'" she raised an eyebrow.

"The TARDIS only did a loose translation I suppose" I chuckled "some languages are harder than others."

"Hey" Clara looked up at me as if she had just been hit by a truck.

"What?"

"Are you actually speaking english, or are you speaking some timelord language and it just sounds like english to me?" Her facial expression showed that she really wanted to know the answer.

"I'm speaking english,Clara" I responded "why does it matter?"

"Well" Clara pondered "if you were speaking a different language then maybe the TARDIS could be translating it really loosely, and you could be saying something totally different from what I hear!" She revealed her thought process.

"So if I was speaking a different language" I went along with Clara's reasoning "and in that language I said 'I like bananas' and then the TARDIS translated it for you, but it was a loose translation so you heard ' I enjoy long yellow things that taste good' then you would be like 'what?!' And I would have no idea why you were so confused" I mused "that would be rather funny to see happen.

"Exactly!" Clara grinned"if I heard someone say that I would... I don't know what I would do, that's a really weird thing to say" Clara giggled.

"Want to test the theory?" I asked playfully "want me to try it with our waiter? I can speak Gallifreyan!"

"Is Gallifreyan timelord language?"

"Well yes" I smiled.

"I wish I could hear what it sounded like without the TARDIS translating" Clara told me.

"Why?"

"I bet it sounds really nice" she stated "I imagine it as one of those flowy languages that sound like poetry no matter what you're saying."

"I suppose it could be thought of that way" I pondered, thinking about the syllables of the ancient language.

We chattered about other irrelevant things for a few minutes, until our waiter approached our booth. He was also Ganomelian, tall with unmistakable green horns and orange lips, but with very bright yellow eyes that could take anyone off guard. After taking our orders, I humored Clara by telling the man that I liked bananas in Gallifreyan, He gave me a funny look, and opened his mouth as if to respond, but then closed it again and walked away to give our orders to the chef. Clara seemed rather entertained by the situation, and I laughed along with her after the waiter left.

A short while later we received our food, and finished eating in a small amount of time. Clara told me that the french toast was "really good" and I allowed her to try a bite of my banana bread. She liked that too. Luckily I had planned ahead, and had gotten some money from an ATM before going to the café, the place was quite pricey! It had been about an hour since we had entered the restaurant by the time we left, and the temperature had risen at least 10 degrees. I asked Clara where she wanted to head first: the amusement park or the beach? She told me she wanted to go the beach first because later the temperature would drop, and it would be too cold to swim.

We made it to the beach by following signs scattered around town. Luckily it didn't take too long to reach our destination. Clara pulled over two lounge chairs and placed a large beach bag she had brought along with her on one of them.

"I brought sunscreen, and towels, and I have sunglasses too" she listed as she dug through the bag.

"I want to test the water!" I announced, and kicked my flip-flops off. "Care to come with me?"

"Oh yeah sure!" Clara pulled off her sandals as well and we ran childishly down the shore into the clear, teal water. Clara jumped back when she felt the water hit her feet, as if taken aback. "It's not cold!" She gaped "but ocean water is always cold!"

I smirked and took a few steps ahead, where we were the water was very shallow, only covering up to my ankles.

I watched as Clara ran back to our lounge chairs, not sure what she was doing. I blinked when I saw her pull her shirt over her head, then realized she had a bathing suit on underneath her clothes. She ran back to me, her wavy dark hair blowing behind her, exposing her shoulders and upper chest. Showing off her marvelous figure in all the right places as well. I shook my head forcing the thoughts out of my mind Why were those thoughts there in the first place?

"You comin'?" She taunted as she walked back a few steps into the water.

"Yes!" I squeaked and began pulling down my shorts before even thinking. I laughed when Clara's facial expression went from playful to... Well I'm not really sure what. "I have swimming trunks on!" I pointed out.

"I knew that!" Clara yelled back to me, she was a few meters back into the water now, from what I could tell, it covered up to just past her waist, but then again Clara wasn't the tallest girl either.

I ran in the water after her, and we fooled around there for quite a while. Eventually Clara told me that she was getting cold, and we headed back to our lounge chairs, wrapping up in towels. It was 3:00 Jalahou time, we'd been at the beach for about 3 hours! I guess time really does fly when you're having fun. I helped Clara repack her beach bag, and after putting our clothes back on, we grabbed a tourist's map out of a small wooden stand, and headed towards the amusement park I had been itching to check out for ages.

The whole planet was divided into tons of mini cities, each city had its own theme of sorts. For example, we were in an American themed city, with beaches, and amusement parks, and American food, probably based off of Florida. Other cities were based off of different countries on Earth, or other planets altogether. The cities were set up conveniently so that everything was in walking distance of everything else. Which means that we were at the amusement park in a matter of minutes.

A very large sign indicated our arrival. There was a large crowd of people too.

"Do you have money?" Clara asked me, squinting to read the sign that listed prices of admission.

"Um" I pulled a wallet out of my pocket and flipped it open, I still had some paper money, but it didn't look like very much. Maybe it hadn't been wise to buy a coconut to drink out of at the beach. Coconut milk is not as good as people make it out to be! "How much is admission?"

"25 somethings" she shrugged "I don't know what currency that is!"

I squinted to read the sign as well, and decided that it meant 25 credits worth of the paper money I had. Luckily we had enough money to pay, and some left over as well.

Once we got past the admission booth we grabbed a map of the park, and sat down on a bench, deciding what rides we wanted to go on first. Clara pointed out a few rides near the back of the park, so we decided to head there first.

We went on a multitude of small rides, the ones with short lines. The Doctor suggested going on one of the larger roller coasters, but I tried to avoid that idea, dragging him towards the swinging pirate ship instead. I thought he'd forgotten about the idea to go on one of the large rides, but then we passed by a mind bogglingly large roller coaster. The sign in front of it declared that it's name was "The Flaming Ice". Probably because of it's light blue color, with orange flames decorating the cart.

"Oh Clara, let's go on that one!" The Doctor pointed to the coaster with great enthusiasm.

"The line's kind of long" I pointed out.

"It's not that long!"

"Are you sure? There's an upside down part..."

"I love upside down parts! C'mon!" The Doctor grabbed my hand and led me towards the line. An electronic sign above the crowd declared that the wait was estimated at 20 minutes. I fiddled with my hands, it was just one roller coaster! I could do it! One roller coaster, that's it!

The Doctor on the other hand looked more than pleased to be getting his way. He looked to me and I gave him a phony smile. Truth of the matter was I did not like roller coasters. Not one bit.

As we inched closer to the front of the line, I could feel my palms begin to sweat, and my head began to feel weird as well. I tried not to let the Doctor notice, because he would worry about it too much.

"We're almost there Clara!" The Doctor pointed out unnecessarily. I nodded anxiously.

Eventually we were first in line, and we were motioned to climb into the ride's cart. I climbed in first, and the Doctor came in after me. After buckling our seat belts, the ride operator came over and pulled down the iconic silver bar that all roller coasters seemed to have, and left to press the start button.

"Click" the ride began to move slowly, we were on a flat surface at the moment, but I could already see a drop coming up in front of us. I involuntarily gripped the Doctor's hand, and he looked over at me... Grinning.

"Doctor" I stammered quickly, before it got too loud to hear voices over the ride.

"Yes Clara?"

"I think I should tell you something."

"Which would be?"

The drop was approaching quicker than I had anticipated. "I am completely and utterly afraid of roller coasters!" I blurted out just as we reached the drop. I pinched my eyes shut, feeling my stomach drop with the cart. My grip on the Doctor's hand tightened, and I was pleasantly surprised when he gave me a little squeeze back. I opened my eyes when I felt the cart level back out on what felt like more flat ground. I looked to my left to see the Doctor smiling at me.

It was too loud to hear any words, but I could clearly read the Doctor's lips when he said "oh Clara" in a slightly affectionate manner. I caught myself grinning back, and suddenly the ride didn't seem so bad after all.

We hit another hill, that we slowly climbed up, and zoomed down in an instant. I gritted my teeth together realizing that we were heading straight towards the loop, or in other words, the upside down part. It happened quick enough, I'm sure the Doctor lost feeling in his hand though.

Finally the ride was over and we climbed onto the flat, solid, ground. I let out a large sigh, thank god I made it without passing out or something.

"Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of roller coasters?" The Doctor asked.

"Well I kind of hinted at it" I shrugged "I didn't want to keep you from going on the rides you wanted to go on!"

"Oh you don't have to worry about me!" The Doctor assured "I want you to be happy! Where do you want to go?" He asked, taking my hand once again. I looked up at the sky, it was beginning to turn different shades of pink and orange. The perfect sunset.

"I know!" I suddenly had the perfect idea. "Follow me!" I led the Doctor passed food stands, and small rides, and big rides, until we were finally there.

The ferris wheel was giant. Its spokes were glowing rainbow colors that were beginning to become more eminent as the sky grew darker. It was perfect. We joined the end of the line, and in a matter of minutes we climbed into a cart.

We sat across from each other in the small compartment, I watched in awe as we slowly moved upwards, giving us an amazing view of the whole amusement park, which was now being lit up as the sun went down.

"It's so pretty" I muttered.

"I would have to agree" the Doctor chuckled "I'm impressed by your ride choosing skills!"

"Why thanks" I grinned as well, looking away from the scenery to see the Doctor's face, illuminated by the reflections of light coming from basically everywhere. Outlining his eyes, and nose, and chin beautifully. I was totally entranced by it, and I didn't know why.

"You know" he stated quietly "the scenery isn't the only pretty thing here."

I blinked, taken aback by the comment "Thanks" I mumbled, feeling my cheeks heat up. "You're not too bad-looking yourself."

We both smiled at each other, and it reminded me of one of those moments in movies when the two main characters finally kiss, after about an hour of denying that they like each other. I looked down at my lap, really hoping that alien couldn't read people's minds.

The moment ended (sadly) and we climbed out of the cart. The sun was almost gone now, and the darkness was setting in. We held each other's hands for what seemed like the 500th time that day, and began walking back to the front of the park. Today was definitely a good day. A very good day, and I think the Doctor thought so too.


	4. Hide

Hey! This chapter is shorter than the last one, and also very fluffy if I do say so myself! Oh and also, I'm in the process of trying to find a new name for this story, because the current title isn't my favorite, I think it could be better. If you have any suggestions please PM me! Enjoy chapter 4!

**Chapter 4**

**Hide**

As soon as I stepped inside of the TARDIS I stumbled over to sit in the now familiar metal chair. I hadn't had a chance to properly sit down all day! The Doctor didn't seem tired at all though, which admittedly was a bit aggravating.

I watched him run around the control panel, flipping switches, and pulling levers as he went. "So where are we off to now Mr. Matchmaker?" I chuckled, thinking about the day's events. It had been chock full of strangeness, but the underlying love stories were quite a bit of fun.

"I wouldn't say matchmaker" the Doctor shrugged "the Professor and Emma were already destined to be together, and same with the monster-things."

"Well, I still think you're a matchmaker" I decided "do you think you could hook me up with someone?"

The Doctor spun around to face me with a disapproving look on his face "you aren't getting matched with anyone!" He told me firmly.

"Why not?" I teased "it's not like you have control over me!"

"Well because" he paused to think, getting all flustered in the process.

"We live in a snog box! What would be the matter with a little snogging?"

"Clara!" The Doctor stomped his foot down, and crossed his arms across his chest "the TARDIS is not a snog box!"

"I'm sure it has been at some point" I ran my finger along the control panel "you can't deny that!"

The Doctor turned away from me as if he didn't want me to see his face. I took that as an invitation to walk around in front of him. It looked like he was remembering something he didn't want to remember.

"Did I say something?" I asked feeling bad now "I didn't mean it, I was just joking!"

"No, it's not your fault" the Doctor sighed "I was just thinking about something" he looked up "but that was the past and this is now! So where do you want to go? Your choice! Anywhere, anywhen!"

I sat back down in the silver chair, and thought over my choices. Unfortunately while I was thinking I let a large yawn escape my mouth. Emphasise on unfortunately.

"Oh I'm sorry!" The Doctor exclaimed "you must be exhausted! I didn't even ask! Do you want to go to bed? We can wait until tomorrow to go anywhere!"

"Doctor, I'm fine!" I threw my hands up in the air "it was just a yawn! It wasn't the end of the world!"

"It has been quite a busy day though, I think it really would be better if you at least took a nap!"

"Why don't you have to take a nap?" I pouted slightly.

"Clara, I'm a timelord, I don't require as much sleep as humans do!"

"You never sleep though!" I suddenly realized "like never! I don't think I've ever heard you say you were going to bed, or going to take a nap!" I frowned, it was true, when did he sleep?

"I well I" the Doctor stuttered "I may not have taken a proper nap in a while..."

"Well now's your chance to!" I declared, putting my hands on my hips "Come!" I summoned as seriously as I could.

"I'm not tired though!" The Doctor whined like a child. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed him by the arm.

"You're going to bed if you like it or not!"

"Pushy much?"

"Everyone needs sleep! Even you!"

"Are you worried about me?" The Doctor asked giving me a sly grin.

"Yes I am!" I admitted "I can't have you getting ill on me!"

"I'm a timelord-"

"I'm not taking that excuse!" I snapped as I pulled open the door to the room directly across from mine, the Doctor's room.

I had been in the room once before, to get clothes after a shower, I hadn't really looked around very carefully. It was average sized, nothing extravagant, there was a queen sized bed that looked like it hadn't been touched in days. There was a also a dresser (the one I had gone through), and a tv hanging on the wall. It wasn't much, but it gave off a relaxing aura.

The Doctor was grumbling behind me, going on about why he didn't need to sleep, it was all nonsense though. I took it as my responsibility to pull open the Doctor's bed, and motioned him to lay down.

"You can't just stand here and watch me sleep" he insisted.

"And why is that?"

"Because, because that's weird!" He shook his head. "And I most definitely not sleeping in these" he motioned to his outfit, bow tie and all.

"Change then" I was not letting him slip out of there.

He groaned and stumbled over to his dresser, lazily pulling open his drawers, digging through them to find what he was looking for. Once he had found what he wanted, he walked past me, entering his en suite, and shutting the door behind him.

I laughed to myself and sat down on the edge of the Doctor's bed, waiting for him to come back out of his bathroom. When he came back out he was wearing a loose grey t-shirt, and flannel pajama pants. He still had a look on his face that said "I don't want to go to bed!"

"Here how about I turn on the tv, and you can watch that for a while, then you can go to sleep when you're ready." I picked up a tv remote that was lying on top of the dresser and pressed the power button.

"I guess I'll be watching tv forever then" he shrugged.

"Oh come on!" I moaned "I'm going to leave you here, and you better at least try to sleep!"

The Doctor shrugged again and sat down on his bed "goodnight" he said.

"Goodnight."

Two hours later I shot up in my bed. I had been asleep. Now I was awake. I looked around, not really sure why I had woken. Then I heard it. It was a faint sound coming from beyond my closed-door.

I stood up and slowly opened my door, then realizing that the sound was coming from behind the Doctor's door. It sounded like whimpering of sorts. I pressed my ear up to his door trying to make out what was going on, but I honestly had no clue.

"Doctor?" I called softly "are you ok?" When I received no response, I slowly pushed open the door. I found the Doctor lying in bed, curled up, with all of his blankets thrown aside. As I approached the bed, I realized he was asleep.

I jumped back when he suddenly rolled over so he was facing me. Was he having a nightmare? I didn't want to wake him, but he didn't seem very happy, even if he was asleep. I looked at the large section of space remaining on the bed, and suddenly I had an urge to climb right in and lay with him in that huge bed. Maybe that wasn't that bad of idea... I shook my head, no way I couldn't just do that!

But as I heard the Doctor whimper in his sleep once again, I knew what had to be done. I slowly crawled onto the bed, and laid down next to the Doctor so that my back was to him. In a matter of seconds I felt him subconsciously sling his arm over me. I closed my eyes, and felt myself drift back to sleep.

I opened my eyes and looked around, there was something wrong, I could just feel it. I began to sit up, but then realized there was something holding me down. I looked downwards, and almost screamed aloud when I saw Clara.

She was asleep, that was for sure, her arms were wrapped around my stomach, and her breathing was slow, and peaceful. How did she get there? I thought back to before I fell asleep, Clara had left. She left, how did she get in my bed?

I tried to think of a reasonable explanation why my companion was sleeping in my bed at the moment, but it turns out I was bad at that. Had I been drinking before I went to sleep? That could explain some things, but not things I wanted.

I looked down quickly, letting out a little sigh when I realized that both of us were fully dressed. I knew I wouldn't never let anything like that happen.

I wanted, to get out of bed, but I also didn't want to wake Clara, so I carefully laid back down, feeling Clara rustle beside me.

She was waking up, I could sense it. So I casually closed my eyes, and pretended I was asleep.

"I know you're awake" I flinched at the sound of Clara's soft voice.

I fluttered my eyes open and smiled "alright you got me there." Clara stretched her arms out above her and yawned.

"So what were you dreaming about?"

"What?"

"You were having a nightmare I suppose" Clara continued "you were whimpering in your sleep. That's why I'm here by the way, in case you were wondering."

"I-" I paused to remember what I had been dreaming about. I hadn't had a chance to because I was too busy wondering about Clara.

"No point in not telling me" she pointed out.

"I've been having them a lot lately actually" I confessed.

"Is that why you haven't been sleeping?"

"Yes."

"So are you going to tell me what they're about or not?"

"Well they all have one thing in common" I looked down at the mattress I was lying on.

"And that would be?"

"There was a war" I muttered "a very scary war."

"Oh" Clara blinked "that does sound scary."

"That's not the scary part" I sighed "the scary part is that you're always there. Standing right in the middle of the battlefield."

Clara shuffled beside me "You're too adorable" she sighed "I'm not going anywhere".

I smiled at her comment, but was a bit startled when she crawled over so that her face was hovering over mine, her long hair tickling my cheeks. She leaned over and smiled as she pressed her lips to mine.

Clara Oswald the impossible girl kissed me. And I loved it.


	5. A Special Day

After watching the Crimson Horror, I finally decided to finish this chapter! Sorry if there are historically incorrect details, I tried my best. Enjoy! Oh and I also really like reviews *wink wink* ;)

P.S you should check out my post Crimson Horror one shot if you haven't already! More Whouffle goodness!

**Chapter 5**

**A Special Day**

It had been a whole day without doing anything.

We didn't go to some fantastic planet, or visit a famous icon from the past. We didn't even get off the TARDIS.

2010's era music was playing throughout the TARDIS, it had been for at least two hours. A new Taylor Swift song was playing for the second time, the thought that the Doctor might actually enjoy it made a small grin spread across my face.

But I knew he wasn't actually paying attention to the music. I knew because I hadn't seen him in an hour. I had no idea where he had gone off to, and knowing that the TARDIS was giant, I wasn't about to go looking for him.

I had been wandering down the hallway towards my bedroom for a few minutes, not really for a reason, just because I was bored. That's when I saw a door that was shut all the way except for a tiny crack. I walked over and peeked in the crack. It was a small room from what I could tell, like an office. There was a desk with a computer on it, and a swivel chair that was currently occupied by the Doctor.

I squinted, trying to make out what was on the screen of the computer. It was too small, and far away to read the font on the website though. I stepped back from the door, and walked down the hall a little further. What was he doing? From what I knew, the Doctor never looked up things. He always already knew everything about... well everything!

I was curious now. Bored and curious. That led me to the conclusion that I should investigate what the Doctor was doing further. How though? He would surely notice me if I stayed hidden behind the door any longer.

Just as I was about to take a chance at peeking in the crack again, I heard shuffling coming from in the room and I quickly jumped behind a corner. The Doctor appeared, after pushing the door open. He looked down the hall in my direction slightly, causing me to tense in anticipation of him finding me. He turned back around and headed down the hall back towards the control room. Once I thought I was safe, I walked back out from behind the corner, and let myself into the small room the Doctor had been in moments before.

I moved the cursor so that it was hovering over the red "X" button on the top right of screen. I felt rather pleased with the results of my little research session. I pressed the left button on the mouse, and the internet window disappeared off of the small screen.

Paris, France, 1890. The Eiffel Tower brand new, and the streets calm during the day, but as crowded as modern-day New York City at night.

So it was a little cliché, but sometimes clichés were a good thing.

I had been wanting to take Clara somewhere magnificent ever since we left the Caliburn Mansion, I just hadn't gotten around to it. But now I was ready to take Clara to somewhere I knew she had wanted to visit for a while now. I was very excited.

And I wasn't just taking Clara there, I also had another little surprise in mind.

I entered the control room, I had forgotten that I had turned on the radio for Clara earlier, it was still playing faintly. I listened closely curious to hear what song was on. It was always fun to listen to music from different eras, it always varied in style so much. The song turned out to be by Demi Lovato, the young woman with the inspiring story of defeating depression, and eating disorders. I found myself smiling as I listened to the lyrics, they reminded me of someone, I just couldn't put my finger on who.

As the song hit the chorus again, I remembered that I was looking for Clara. She obviously wasn't in the control room, so I began to think of other places she could be. The kitchen (making souffles?), her room (taking a nap maybe?), the library? I decided to head in the direction of her room first, because for some reason that idea seemed the most likely.

Not in her bedroom. Not in the kitchen. Not in the library. I was almost getting worried. I paced back to the control room, and let out a huge sigh when I saw Clara standing with her back to me, looking down on the many buttons and switches on the TARDIS's console.

"There you are!" I said to get her attention "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Clara spun around to face me "Oh sorry" she shrugged.

"Are you going to tell me where you were?"

"Just wandering" she smiled "so are we going to do anything today? Or am I going to have to resort to baking again?"

"No baking required!" I smiled "How does going somewhere sound?"

"That sounds amazing! Wait that depends on where you're going to take me!"

"I want it to be a surprise!" I grinned "I had the TARDIS make an outfit for you, it should be in your bedroom, go change!" I shooed her away happily as I began to steer the TARDIS towards France.

She came back wearing a light green gown that flowed all the way down to the floor. The shoulders were a bit on the poofy side, but stopped there, leaving her arms exposed. It fit her perfectly. Her hair was tied up on the top of her head, and as she walked into the room, heels clicking, she was adjusting a small hat atop her head, with her glove covered hands.

"How do I look?" She asked, smiling. I blinked, realizing I had been staring at her rather bluntly.

"Clara Oswald, you look stunning" I muttered truthfully. She really did look amazing, I couldn't seem to tear my gaze from her.

"Why thank you" Clara smiled broadly. "So can you tell me where we're going?"

"Why don't you take a look and see?" I pulled open the door to the TARDIS and a view of the Eiffel tower came into view.

Clara's jaw dropped, and she walked around in front of me, looking outside at the monument. It was lit up by white string lights, twinkling against the dark night sky.

"It's beautiful" Clara sighed "I've always wanted to go here!"

"I thought you might like it" I smiled "do you want to go get a closer look?"

"Yes!" Clara squeaked.

We headed down the street, hands clasped together, checking out little stands selling baked goods, and giggling at some of the outfits people were wearing. It was slightly chilly outside, and Clara looked cold in her short sleeve dress so I took off my coat like a proper gentleman and wrapped it around her.

She muttered a "thanks" and gave me a rosy-cheeked grin.

We bought some frosted pastries from a stand right in front of the tower. The woman working at the booth mistook me and Clara as a couple, and went on for what seemed like ages about how sweet of a boyfriend I was to lend her my coat. I tried my best to make the situation less awkward, but it didn't really work out very well.

I looked over to see Clara looking down at her feet smiling slightly. Even in the dark I could tell that she was blushing at least slightly. I told the woman that we had to be on our way and she finally let us leave.

What was with old women and thinking we were a couple?

I blamed it on the Doctor and his gentlemanly attitude. That must be it.

I nodded and muttered short responses as the women babbled on about how grateful I must be to have such a nice young man to be with. I was getting a bit uncomfortable by the situation, what had surprised me though was that the Doctor hadn't bothered to try to tell the baker that we weren't actually a couple. That was usually his immediate reaction to things like that.

I thought about what I had seen when I was on the computer earlier. I had pulled up the internet history and scrolled down the list of sites, reading names of restaurants. I had clicked on a few of the links and was surprised when they were all fancy restaurants. The kinds that couples would go on to celebrate their anniversary. Why would the Doctor want to go somewhere like that? I didn't think he was in a relationship, but I could always be wrong, the Doctor was quite a mystery. I had also noticed that the restaurants all had one thing in common. They all said "established in 1880-1900".

We left the stand, eating our pastries in silence. They were good pastries too. We were headed towards a small building, I couldn't tell what it was from afar, but I knew that's where the Doctor was taking me.

It turned out to be a hot air balloon rental building. I looked up at the sky realizing that I had missed the multitude of balloons floating high above in the air. The Doctor told something to the man who was running the place, and he immediately motioned for us to follow him around the back. A large balloon was tied down to stakes in the ground. I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

We climbed in the small basket and the man began untying the ropes. I looked up at the Doctor, who had a smug grin on his face.

"What's all this for?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Does there have to be a reason?" He asked "but yes there is a reason this time."

"Are you going to tell me what that reason is?"

The Doctor opened his mouth, but then we both jolted when the hot air balloon began to drift off the ground. I found myself holding onto the Doctor's arm for support.

"I guess you could say it's a special day" he smiled.

"What's the occasion?" I looked out at the brilliant scenery as we floated slowly in no apparent direction.

"It's been a month" he proceeded.

"A month since what?"

"Since you started travelling with me!"

"So it's like... Our anniversary?" For some reason I felt a rush of giddiness rush through my body as I said the comment.

"Yes" the Doctor grinned "It is!"

I leaned into the Doctor, resting my head on his arm. "That woman was right".

"Which woman?"

"The one at the pastry stand."

"What was she right about?"

"She told me that I was lucky to have you. She was right."

The Doctor looked down on me with a sappy smile. "I'm luckier to have you." He leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. As soon as he pulled back I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down into a full on mouth-to-mouth kiss.

At first he was reluctant. His hands were floating in the air, he didn't know what to do with them. without breaking contact, I took his hands softly and place them on my waist. The feeling of his warm lips against mine was such an incredible sensation, I felt myself begin to subconsciously run my fingers through his hair, and he seemed to be beginning to let himself give in to the idea that he was kissing me.

I pulled back only to catch my breath. My heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

The Doctor seemed to be in shock, his mouth was hanging open slightly, and he was just staring at me. I smiled softly and reached up to press my hand to his cheek. He snapped out of his gaze and attempted to say something, only managing to let out a few incoherent noises.

"Happy anniversary" I managed.

"Happy anniversary" he repeated.

We both grinned widely after that.

"If you being my boyfriend entitled more of that then I think I would comply" I giggled.

"Me too" He smiled and pecked me on the cheek. "How does dinner sound?"

"Dinner sounds fantastic" I pushed a stray strand of hair out of my face. Dinner certainly did sound fantastic. So did kissing.

And as I pulled him in again I knew that that night was the start of something that would last for a long time.


	6. Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS

Hi! First of all, sorry for the rather long wait! I've been in Washington DC for the past few days! Second, I guess a huge bunch of people just jumped on the Whouffle band wagon because I came home to a TON of positive feedback! Thanks so much for that! Here's chapter 6!

**Chapter 6**

**Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS**

I had told her. I had told her everything! I had promised myself that I wouldn't tell her, I had convinced myself that she didn't need to know, and then I just went and told her!

I knew she didn't remember anything that had happened, but I was still mad at myself. I was supposed to be protecting her, not yelling at her for things she didn't even know about!

I sighed aloud, attracting Clara's attention. She was in the control room with me, flipping through some sort of magazine.

"Something the matter?" She asked, looking up from the booklet.

"I'm fine" I shrugged "just thinking".

"You can tell me if something's wrong" Clara said "you should know that/"

"Yeah I know."

"Then why aren't you telling me?"

I bit my lip, searching for an explanation. Because you'll have no idea what I'm talking about. Because you forgot a whole day, a whole day full of such crazy things. "Because nothing's the matter" I smiled.

Clara strode over to me. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Anything you'd like!" I insisted "the future, the past, another planet, another solar system, anywhere!"

"How about my room" Clara smiled.

"Wait...What?!" I felt my eyes widen, taken aback by the comment.

"Not like that you perv!" Clara rolled her eyes "I want to show you something!"

I let out a small sigh of relief and began to follow Clara down the corridor that led to both of our rooms. Clara pushed open the door to her room and quickly strode over to her dresser, pulling open the top drawer. She pulled out a book. I recognized it immediately.

"I had this idea" she said as she flipped through the pages "that maybe if you were feeling very nice" she continued "you could take me here". Clara pointed to a picture in her book, I automatically recognized it as the Grand Canyon.

"The Grand Canyon? We could go anywhere in time and space and you want to go to the Grand Canyon?"

Clara looked down as if she was she was slightly embarrassed. "Well I've always wanted to go there... My parents went on a trip there when I was little and they brought back all these amazing photos and stories about it. I mean we don't have to go if you don't want to-"

"Of course I'll take you!" I cut Clara off, realizing the meaning behind the location "we can leave as soon as you'd like!"

"What should I wear?" Clara asked "It's warm there, yeah?"

"Yes, very warm, no need for bulky coats!" I smiled gently and let myself out of Clara's room "I'll be in the control room!" I added.

Alright so maybe going to the Grand Canyon hadn't been the best idea after all. Maybe I should've checked the scanner better. Maybe I should've realized that the weather forecast called for rain. Maybe I should've realized that the whole place was basically screaming "I'm infested with alien rats!"

I really did feel bad.

"I'm going to my room, I'll be out in a bit" Clara muttered, a hint of disappointment in her voice. She had told me that it wasn't my fault, and that I shouldn't worry about it, but how could I not worry about how she had nearly been bitten by one of those wretched creatures! These wretched poisonous creatures.

I leaned back onto the TARDS"s console and sighed. How would I ever make up for that? The TARDIS must've read my mind because I heard it rumble in response. I began to ponder possible things I could do to cheer Clara up. I could take her somewhere else, but I was a bit afraid we might run into to trouble again.

Then I got an idea. A very good idea if I do say so myself.

I sat down on my bed and frowned slightly when I saw my book of 101 places to see sitting open on my dresser. I had to admit I was disappointed that the trip had ended so badly. I should have realized that the situation was too perfect to be real.

I knew it wasn't the Doctor's fault, I mean how could he have known that the place was crawling with aliens... take that back, he probably could've known if he would've checked his fancy monitor thing that can do anything. But I didn't blame him, it wasn't his fault.

I looked at the clock on my wall, back home it was 6pm. That explained why I was hungry. Well that and the fact that I had just spent a few hours running for my life.

I stood up and stretched my arms back, preparing to leave my room, and head back to the console room. I pulled open my door and stepped into the hallway, walking the short distance to my destination.

As soon as I entered the room I noticed an extra-large sticky note stuck to the console. Printed lazily across it read: Come to the kitchen! I wasn't sure what the Doctor was up to, but I was curious so I followed the note's instructions.

I arrived at the kitchen, the door was already open, and I could hear rustling too. I walked in slowly, taking in a view of the Doctor pulling things out of the cupboards "Doctor, what are you doing?"

The Doctor turned around abruptly, putting down a bag of confectionary sugar. "Hi Clara!" He said happily "I thought we'd try something new today"

"And what would that be?" I asked, looking around at the assorted food items sitting on the counter.

"We're going to make a souffle together!" He beamed. I blinked, was he really offering to cook with me?

"Souffle? Together? Really?"

"Yes! I thought it would be fun, and not to mention, non dangerous!" He smiled, waiting for my reaction. I smiled as well, realizing that this was probably to make up for earlier.

"I'd love to make a souffle with you! Where do we start?"

"You're the expert!" The Doctor chuckled "you can teach me!"

I giggled slightly "pour some milk in here" I held out a measuring cup.

"I can do that!" He took the cup from me and headed over to the fridge to grab a jug of milk.

And so we made a souffle.

We put it in the oven and turned on the timer, admiring our work.

"This souffle will be the best souffle in the history of souffles!" The Doctor announced excitedly. He had helped as much as he could in preparing the dish, and was obviously very proud of it. I found it a bit funny just how proud he really was.

"I'm sure it'll taste great" I agreed. "Why don't you help me put some of this stuff away" I motioned to the mess surrounding us.

The Doctor frowned. "This is going to take forever! I'll just have the TARDIS clean it up when we're done!"

"Lazy" I muttered "what are we going to do while we're waiting for the souffle to be done?"

"We can-" the Doctor looked around "we can do something".

"That sounds like great fun" I rolled my eyes "doing something is always exciting!"

"I'm sorry I don't usually wait around for things! I live in a time machine!"

"Well so do I now" I pointed out "and I seem to be able to find things to do!"

The Doctor looked over at the timer, a glowing, red 15:30 was written there. "We could just talk" he shrugged "there's only 15 minutes!"

"Ok let's talk" I shrugged "oh I have a question!"

"What would that be?"

I was about to respond when the sound of alarms set off. The Doctor looked around frantically "I'll be right back!" He called and ran out of the room. I figured he was headed to the control room. I was not waiting in the kitchen for him to come back! For all I knew the ship was going to blow up in a minute!

I took one last glance at the oven timer, now reading 10 minutes. Hopefully I'd be back in time so that t didn't burn... I shook away the thought, knowing that that was highly unlikely, and ran into the hall towards the control room.

"We have to go!" The Doctor screeched as soon as I was in earshot of the room "we have a problem!"

"What's the problem?" I called back worriedly.

"The TARDIS says we need to go somewhere!" He yelped, flipping multiple switches on the control panel "go to the wardrobe and change! We're going to London, 1893!'

I guess that souffle was going to have to burn.


	7. Note

Hi! I know it's been quite awhile since I updated this story, and I very much apologize for that! I kind of got sucked into writing another multi-chaptered piece (After it's All Over). I promise I'm not giving up on this story, I just have a bit of writers block for it at the moment! I'm going to put it on hiatus for now, and hopefully when I'm done with my other story I'll have more inspiration to finish this one! Thanks again for the continous support!

~~~ Welcome to the TARDIS


End file.
